


Trained and Well Behaved

by therogueheart



Category: Dolittle (2020), Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Bottom Tom Holland, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dominant Robert Downey Jr, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mild Breathplay, Mild Humiliation, Mild Kink, Mild namecalling, Neck Kissing, Power Dynamics, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Puppy Tom Holland, Rough Kissing, Submissive Tom Holland, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, deep sex, slightly rough sex, sweet boys in love, top robert downey jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Robert has a perfectly planned, well crafted way of asking Tom to star in Dolittle.Also known as Robert gratuitously referencing puppy play to invite Tom to be his costar in Dolittle. It goes further than he expected.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	Trained and Well Behaved

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't the biggest fan of Dolittle (I did find the concept and the CGI amazing, though!) But it did get me thinking on how Robert approached Tom about the opportunity.  
> Naturally, my gutter rat mind went straight to porn. 
> 
> As always, this is just fiction and anything depicted or 'stated' within this fic is just my own imagination and interpretation. With maybe just a little hopefulness sprinkled on top as seasoning, y'know?

Tom looks nothing short of starstruck to see him there, stopping so shortly that the poor woman behind him had to truly test her reflexes. " _Robert_?" His voice was high and surprised as he launched himself forwards, and it said enough that Robert had known to brace himself for such an attack. His arms went around that trim little waist, squeezing tight and digging his fingers into those slender hips. Tom smelt of coffee and vanilla and he breathed in selfishly, deep and slow.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in-"

"Los Angeles? Mm. No. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Are you hungry? I've got a hotel room with _excellent_ catering".

Tom obeys without question, easy and completely as Robert knows he would. It's why he's here, after all. The car ride is endless chatter, Tom pressed against his side, eyes bright and voice keen as Robert stares at him with gentle, amused adoration, attentive to every word even though all his mind can focus on is the dark, dirty ways that mouth could move. How that throat would flex, encompassed in leather. Robert had planned this carefully. The majority of the hotel floor was theirs, only the rooms on the very ends let out, so they would have the utmost privacy and remain undisturbed. 

So they could be loud. 

Robert sank into the seat at the desk, making a careless motion with two fingers for Tom to take a seat on the bed, which the younger man did quite happily, plopping down with a groan of appreciation at the spongy bedding. The sound made Robert’s lips curve into an indulged smirk, something kindled into an ember within him at the notion of pampering and pleasing someone. 

“Not that I’m not completely happy you’re here, but. Why are you here?” Tom asked, when he was comfortable and settled on the edge of the bed, looking across at Robert curiously. Robert couldn’t resist, leaning forwards with a sly grin and then standing, walking to the boy that tipped his head back to look up at him. 

“I’ll admit, I have an ulterior motive” he confessed, a hand reaching out to cup Tom’s jaw briefly, to pass over his thick curls. The boy had been contemplating shaving them off, but Robert had coaxed him otherwise. “I actually have a business proposal for you”. 

“A business proposal?” Tom echoed, perking up in interest. Robert offered a gentle smile and turned away, reclining back into his seat with a low hum. With Robert, he knew that could mean anything, so he idly fiddled with a pen. 

“My dear wife has come into an opportunity to direct and manage the latest re-imagining of Dolittle” Robert began, and was cut off by Tom’s noise of excitement. When the boy went to open his mouth, Robert held out a hand, and couldn’t help an internal shudder of approval when he snapped his mouth shut so fast, his teeth clacked. 

“And,” he continued, smiling coyly. “I will be playing the lead role of the good Doctor. Whom I do believe, as any good, strong man should, is in requirement of a loyal, sweet, supportive sidekick” Robert hummed. Tom looked both delighted and confused, sitting patiently. It took a moment for Robert to realise the boy was actually _waiting for permission to speak_. 

Oh, but did that not send such a thrill down his spine? He motioned, and Tom sucked in a breath. 

“Oh, man. That’s amazing! I mean, congratulations! For you both” Tom beamed, eyes shining as he shoved to his feet. “Dr. Dolittle! That’s _huge,_ Boss!” Robert gave a soft sound in agreement, watching intently as the young man approached, kneeling to drape himself against Robert’s shoulder dotingly. 

“Mm, don’t start with the praise yet. I haven’t told you what role you’ll be playing” Robert chided, and Tom’s face transformed. It was then that Robert was reminded he hadn’t _completely_ told Tom what the offer was, and he clicked his tongue. 

“Mm. Well” he murmured thoughtfully, and his gaze fell on the black box atop the desk, tied with a red ribbon. “Sit” he instructed, rising from his seat and motioning to where he had just resided. He’d had to bring his own mirror, had carefully scripted this entire scenario. He was nothing short of a performer, after all. 

“Sit?” Tom asked, but he was already moving to comply, already sliding into the spot Robert had opened for him. Robert nudged the chair carefully until Tom was facing the desk, the mirror, and tapped at his temple gently.

“Eyes closed, now. No peeking, or else”. He let his voice lilt, a teasingly warning tone bleeding into the words, and Tome yed him suspiciously. 

“Is this a prank?” Tom sounded sceptical, but still engaged, squirming on the seat before huffing in a very put-upon manner, and closing his eyes. Not that Robert didn’t trust him, but he kept a careful eye on the boy’s reflection as he grasped the box and nudged it along the desk, until it lay square in front of Tom. 

“Alright. You may open your eyes” he announced. He’d originally intended on simply putting the gift on Tom _as_ the big reveal, but he wanted see the reaction to the naked surprise, wanted to watch the emotions and thoughts translated on Tom’s face. His boy always had been so expressive. Would Tom get it? His boy was so smart, he probably would. 

Tom’s lashes fluttered upwards, then dipped as his gaze settled on the box. It was plain and rectangle, its only decor the ribbon, and Tom frowned at it slightly, even as he was reaching for it. “If this is another ridiculously expensive watch, I’m gonna...I don’t know. Probably cry, but I’ll think of something”. It was a delightful attempt at a threat and Robert bared his teeth on a chuckle, winking at Tom through their reflections. 

Sue him, he enjoyed spoiling his boy. The way he would flush and stammer to thank Robert, the delightful way he fawned over each gift like it was a treasure. The way he blatantly wore the jackets and jewellery and shoes that Robert bought him. The cologne and even the pair of Iron Man boxers that Robert had got him as a joke, sometime around their last few Endgame premieres. 

The ribbon fell away from the box in a flutter, splaying out on the pine desk soundlessly. Anticipation crawled through Robert’s veins, a slow, tingling heat. He had to battle to keep his face neutral, applying any and all acting skills he’d ever learned to watch passively as Tom’s slender fingers lifted the lid of the box slowly and carefully. 

The collar that lay on red silk within was thick, expensive leather. Soft and supple to the touch. The main ‘body’ was black, glossed and outlined with rich, red and gold stitching. The metal that secured the heart shaped tag to the collar was gold, and the tag was the same deep, rich red as the alternate stitching. The engraving on the tag was neat, calligraphy script. 

_Puppy._

“Puppy?” Tom asked, after a breathless moment of staring at the collar. And...Sure. Perhaps reaching out to his favourite BDSM accessory store for a custom collar had been a little overkill, but. Robert was nothing if not a giver, and what was Tom if not his favourite person to spoil? 

“Woof” Robert grinned lecherously, winking at him. Tom flushed a pretty, dusky pink and raised a slow, careful hand, fingertips hovering just a breath away from the collar before he dropped his hand again, more so like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch than the fact he didn’t want to. Robert reached with both arms around Tom, carefully lifting the collar out from its plush bed. 

“You see, we were going over the characters and the casting, what animals to have, which other Dolittle films to draw inspiration from and such. And we concluded that obviously, there had to be a dog. No Dolittle film would be complete without a dog. May I?” He asked, the the collar was turned and level with Tom’s throat. Their gazes met in the mirror, blatant trust in Tom’s eyes, and the younger man nodded. 

Robert brought the collar carefully against that pale column, marvelling at how beautifully it stood out from Tom’s slender throat as he drew the lengths around, wrapping him like a gift. He’d contacted the costume department for measurements of Tom’s neck, so the collar was a perfect fit when he clasped it gently. Tom’s throat flexed when he pushed the buckle through, the boy letting out a shaky breath. 

“Would you look at that” Robert murmured, letting his gaze lift to find Tom in the reflection of the mirror. And...Oh. Wasn’t that just a thing of beauty? Tom’s cheeks were flushed and his pupils were nothing but twin voids that had swallowed up the whiskey of his irises. He was clearly trying not to appear affected, and Robert couldn’t resist letting his hand move around to the front of Tom’s throat, fingertip tracing where the leather lay. 

“As it stood, I thought to myself. Who would be the perfect fit, hm? Who has the energy and excitable nature to match? Who has the loyal obedience of a good pet?” Robert continued, voice low as he dipped his hand, touched the tag to let it catch the light. It glittered beautifully, eye-catching, but it didn’t draw Tom’s stare away. 

“Obviously, I thought back to the little ray of sunshine they chose for Peter Parker. My peppy, energetic, loyal, does-as-he’s-told colleague”. And his friend, as the years they’d worked together had manifested. A friendship so enriching that Robert almost lamented his life before the boy, before the FaceTimes and the sneaky visits and the sharing each others clothes. 

“I don’t always do as I’m told” seems to be the only thing Tom can bring himself to say, voice a little high pitched, a little breathy. One hand comes up to reverently touch the leather, sliding over butty blackness. Robert gave a low hum, because that he knew all too well, too. Tom was a sweetheart, truly, but he was also a little shit. Robert had been refuted more times than he could time, and he'd sat back and watched Tom sass the rest of the cast, too. It was part of what delighted him about Tom, the rich variety of personality. The refreshing contrast between sweet and just a little naughty. 

"Ah, but you're always such a good boy for _me_ , Tom. Who better to be my dog, hm?" Robert teased, voice just light enough that anyone not receptive to his flirting could take it as a mere joke. And, sure. It was a little on the nose, but seeing the way that Tom pinked, the way he looked almost shy as his lashes dipped, gaze averting for a brief moment...It was worth it. Tom had always gotten flustered whenever Robert paid attention to him, more so when Robert's flirty nature make its presence known. The first time Robert had said something just a little short of blatant, Tom had swallowed a grape whole. 

"Should I be offended?" Tom rasped in response, though he was half-grinning as he fiddled with the tag, admiring the look of the item. It said enough that he hadn't even moved to take it off yet, nor that he had tried to steer the conversation towards his role. In the past, Tom had been insatiable to start learning. Now he seemed content to simply chat, to stoke the banter and the saucy conversation between them. Robert gave a half-shrug, still leaning low over the other man, hand braced on the desk before them as he grinned at Tom through the mirror. 

"Mm, you're more of a pedigree puppy than a mutt dog" Robert soothed, free hand raised to smooth down Tom's messy curls. "A pampered little thing, hm? With only the softest dog bed and the prettiest collar". Tom was more than happy to crawl through mud and cover himself in fake blood and all the hike through the desert all sweaty, but Robert also knew he was a creature of finery. His bed was almost as luxurious as Roberts, if less obnoxious. Half his boxers were silk or pure cotton, and that was to say nothing of the bath products and skincare the boy owned. 

"Are you a dog person, Rob?" Tom asked, head tilting just slightly as they eyed each other in the mirror. Robert let a soft curl twist around his finger, idly winding it tighter as he pretended to think about. 

"What do you think?" Robert asked after a pause, with mirth. He let his hand move, gave the very gentlest of tugs on the thick band of leather. Beneath him, Tom's breathing hitched and his gaze dropped, pink, wet tongue lapping at his bottom lip briefly. Robert wanted to catch it between his teeth and bite until Tom was whimpering against his mouth. Fuck, but he wanted. He wanted so many things. To touch and feel and kiss. 

He pulled away a little, so he was standing instead of leaning, forcing his hands to rest on Tom's shoulders in a way that was more paternal. Tom tracked him through the mirror, teeth following where his tongue had been so he was biting his lip, clearly putting considerable effort into carefully choosing his next words. Robert knew that whatever it was, it was going to hold some considerable weight. 

"I think you like owning pets" Tom began, voice a little unsure, but powering on none the less. "Maybe not necessarily _animals_ ". Robert must've looked suitable caught out, because the boy reached up and tapped the collar gently, carefully. "This is From Thy Sin's work" he added, even quieter, like he was scared to say it. Slender fingers twisted the tag to show the brand stamp in the back of the metal. Robert couldn't help a chuckle, gaze levelling on Tom. His little Spider-Man, knowing the work by sight of a high end, classy BDSM outfitter? Perhaps his younger muse wasn't as innocent as he'd initially thought. 

"Well look at you, my smart boy" he murmured, fond as he reached up to ruffle Tom's hair, fingertips trailing down his jaw to flick the little tag idly. "Have I just dressed up someone's property, hm? Marked you like a stray when you have someone out whistling? Or am I barking up the wrong tree?" He couldn't help the teasing, watch as Tom relaxed in fond exasperation, just shy of rolling his eyes. The rope of tension had snapped, fraying further as Robert returned his hand to Tom's hair, fussing gently. BDSM etiquette was drastically important, and he didn't want to have basically just said 'fuck you' to another Dominant. 

"No" Tom breathed, eyes meeting his. "Unclaimed. Unbred". That had Robert's brows shooting to his hairline, Tom seemed to realise what he'd said, cheeks immediately igniting a violent red that could rival the good old Captain's. Robert couldn't stop the low sound that rumbled in his throat even if he tried, an animalistic response to those specific words. 

_Unbred_. 

"You expect me to believe that, when I know you've had partners in and out of your hotel rooms, hm? When you sent me all those photos of you at the club?" Photos Robert had stared at for no less than ten minutes before shoving down his sweatpants. Photos that Robert had fucked his fist to, growling as he stared at the strip of taut little tummy revealed, the flush on Tom's cheeks, the mess of his hair. The fucked-out bliss on his face. How often had Robert gone back to those teasing little photos, the messages of _I miss you, Boss, wish you were here, Boss_ with all the inelegance of someone who was shitfaced? 

Robert knew Tom was fluid in what flavours he preferred. What warm bodies he carved. Celebrities weren't usually ones to completely confirm nor deny their sexuality - Not if they didn't want a complete media shitstorm, but neither Robert nor Tom had ever been particularly secretive or cryptic about it. Tom answered every question about women with 'partner' or 'person' and Robert...Well. Robert was quite content to kiss anyone who came into his vicinity. They'd spoken about it openly to each other, too. Past exploits and drunken reveals of which celebrities they'd take a dabble in. 

Tom and Robert were both in agreement that Harry Styles could get anything he wanted, any day. 

"No, its not that" Tom huffed at him, petulant but not bratty as he shifted in the seat, turned to look at Robert face to face, rather than through reflections. His eyes were so molten up close, so pretty. Robert wondered if it would be too bold of him to have them photographed and framed, or painted. 

"I mean, I've been with people. And guys, obviously. But I've always...I mean _they_ always wear a condom". Tom shifted as he said it, almost squirming, like he was embarrassed to be saying it. Robert commended him on his safety - And completely understood the various notions that could be around such a choice. Robert had been careless in his youth just like almost everyone else. The subtle hint that Tom was the taker didn't escape Robert either, though that was another fact he'd suspected to the point of truth. Tom had made enough jokes and engaged in enough honest conversation without completely saying or not saying it. 

"Safety is always important" Robert noted softly, soothingly scrubbing his hand through Tom's hair, just to see his lashes flutter slightly. 

"It...Was that. At first. Then it became me wanting to save it for someone" Tom admitted, gaze averting again. It was rare to see the boy so shy, so hesitant. Tom normally had no issue with saying even the boldest of things, and it made Robert cherish this moment close to his heart. It was another display of trust, and Robert wasn't going to disregard to honour of it. Though he couldn't deny the very small spark of jealousy that flickered, just briefly. He let his hand crop, until he could trace Tom's jaw and cup it, thumb stroking the soft skin gently. 

"Whoever it is, should be honoured" he noted, a friendly smile curving his mouth. 

"Would you?" Tom blurted, one hand coming up to fist in Robert's shirt like he was afraid Robert was about to walk away and leave him. "If it was you, would you feel honoured? Or would you think it was dumb?" 

"Sweetheart, I'd feel like a King" Robert soothed, free hand leaving Tom's shoulder to cover the hand on his shirt, squeezing comfortingly. "I mean, you know me and sex, regardless. But to hear someone has been saving a part of themselves, just for me? So I can be their first? Its the sweetest treasure" he assured, hoping he offered the boy some confidence. Robert hadn't really held any value to any acts of pleasure, when he was younger. Sex had been pleasure, escape, and he'd eaten his way through acts and kinks like a glutton. Anything from blowjobs to hardcore BDSM had been on the table for him, a means to whet his appetite. To _feel_. 

"How would you do it?" Tom's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he leaned back just a little, to look at Tom better. 

"Pardon?" 

"If I - If someone had saved that, for you. Wanted you to be the first one to fill them with cum. How would you do it?" Tom seemed to be gathering his bravery now, fingers still twisted in the soft material of Robert's outfit, holding him there with strength. It was vaguely and infuriatingly arousing. 

"That entirely depends on the person, darling. Their kinks and their preferences, our bond, what they'd be agreeable to". Robert paused for a moment, thinking. He wasn't lying - It really would depend on the person, but that wasn't to say he wouldn't throw his all into making it a special moment for them. Wouldn't do his best to make it memorable. 

"If it was me?"

Well. 

"Oh, my dear. I don't presume to know half of what you enjoy in the sheets. But based on some clues, if I had to hazard a guess..." He was aware of the husk in his voice, the rumbling purr that belonged in a porn film or piece of fanfiction, but then...Didn't this entire scenario? He reached up, fingers curling gently around the plush leather of the collar before he pinch it together just slightly, drawing it tighter around Tom's neck, giving it a short, sharp tug. Tom's body jerked forwards slightly, combined with the softest combination of a moan and a whine. Robert wanted to lick the sound out of Tom's mouth, slowly. Savour it. 

"I'd wager all I'd have to do is call you _good boy_ and you'd add a cleaning charge to my room bill. You always glow at even the faintest praise. Don't think I didn't notice how you'd run off all flustered to make the most of it" Robert hummed, letting go of the collar to turn away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It gave them both a bit of breathing space, both of them a chance to still take the next exit. It also, not coincidentally, allowed Robert to escalate the scenario, if Tom was receptive. He said nothing else, just sat, watching the way that Tom tracked him through the mirror. 

He didn't have to wait long.

By the time he'd counted to 'six' in his mind, Tom was rising carefully out of the seat, clearly unsure about the situation but confident in his movements as he rose and turned, walking carefully across the space between them. For a moment, he did nothing except stand before Robert, close enough that the boy was almost between the space of his knees, just staring. Robert prepared himself for the boy to back out, to ask for this to be buried like a corpse and forgotten, but as always, Tom endeavoured to surprise. 

Taking in a soft, slow inhale, Tom sank down in a controlled slide, onto his knees and into the gap between Robert's indecently spread thighs. He fit there so perfectly, bracketed by Roberts legs as he settled on his knees, hands neat on the carpet in front of them, and lay his head down on Robert's thigh, nuzzling into the meaty muscle there like...Well. An affectionate puppy. Tom blinked up at him for a few moments before letting his eyes close, breathing out an exhale that was backed by the softest of whines. 

Robert reached out, slowly sinking his fingers into that soft mess of curls. They were free of product and unruly after a day's travel, but they were the perfect length to twist his hand in, to grip a solid handful to pull. Robert abandoned the idea for now, soothing through Tom's hair in an idle fashion. This meant nothing. Robert had no liberty to take except what Tom gave him, and he traced his way down from Tom's hair to his jaw, thumb gently stroking the fullness of his cheek. 

"Tell me what you want" Robert guided softly, watching as Tom opened his eyes slowly to look up at him, nerves soothed away by the attention. It was warming to see, the blatant trust in this scenario. Tom letting Robert take it from real-life mentor and protector to this. To actual, genuine control. To something beyond the borders of a professional relationship and into the zone of a sexual one. 

Tom thought about it for all of ten seconds. "I want you to cum inside me" he breathed, the faintest hint of embarrassment behind the words. "I want...I like this. The dog thing. I know you'll take care of me. I know you'll make it feel good". Robert let his head tilt slightly, feeling the starting graces of a smile on his mouth. He was a natural people pleasure, sue him. And if his confidence in his sexual abilities bordered on arrogance, then. Well. 

"I like...Doggy style. Or any way from behind, really. This one guy did this thing where he, like, closed my legs together-"

"I know it". 

"-And it felt really good. And, riding. I like that too. Normal or reverse. I like it when you pull on the collar. I like it when you talk. Use your voice. Tell me what to do. I like being praised. I like being...I like it. When you mock me, sometimes. When you make fun of me". 

And. Robert had dared to hope that Tom's prior reactions to his gentle teasing were bordering on sexual, but he'd never dared to actually think it until this moment, smiling down graciously at the boy as he thumbed along the ridge of his jaw, gentle and tender. 

"Are you a trained little puppy, hm? Or are you as dumb as you are cute? Has Daddy got his work cut out for him?" 

And, oops. He ought to have asked before assigning himself a moniker, bad practise on his side, but Tom simply blinked up at him like Robert had offered him a million dollars, lips parting soundlessly before he nodded, just once. It wasn't even an answer to the question, but Robert rewarded him by sliding his hand back up into his hair anyway, caressing the soft ringlets and resisting the urge to push Tom down into the carpet and ruin him. Good things came to those who exercised patience. 

"Safeword?" He asked after a beat, aware of how his own voice had become rougher, the fact that just a mere reach away from Tom's face was his cock, which was already standing to attention at the promise of that plush little body. 

"Homecoming" Tom mumbled, with a definite are of embarrassment. "It...Used to be Spiderman. But that felt egotistical". 

Despite himself, Robert gave a gentle snort of laughter, reached down to pet Tom's cheek lightly. "Homecoming it is. You say that word, I'll stop. But for now, if you ask me to stop, too, I'll do a check-in. My safeword is Apple-Sauce" he responded, ad chuffed at the dubious look that Tom gave him. "What? Too many people like to roleplay. It couldn't be anything Marvel related". Tony Stark found his way into the sheets with Robert for almost half his non-marriage exploits, and trying to differentiate had gotten tiresome. 

"And how do you feel about this? Truly? I'm clean, but I'd have to text Su-"

"I trust you" Tom blurted, cheeks pinking and head ducking slightly. "I mean, I'm clean. Too. I got tested three weeks ago, I have a picture on my phone. But...I trust you". 

On another stroke of Tom's cheek, his thumb brushed over and caught on the corner of his mouth, and the boy automatically turned his head towards it a fraction, lips parting easily for the digit. Robert breathed out harshly, slowly sliding his tongue into the wet warmth of Tom's mouth, until it lay over his teeth. "How do you feel about blowjobs?" He exhaled, eyes fixed on where his thumb lay, besides a silky, pink tongue. Tom gave a cautious nod, careful not to dislodge his thumb, and Robert gave him a smirk worthy of Iron Man. 

"I've got the perfect treat for such a pretty puppy" he cooed, moving his free hand from where it had been resting politely on his thigh, fingertips brushing along the length of his belt in a manner more to give Tom an idea of where this was going, and to give him time to make his choice. And, make it Tom did; squirming even closer, shoulders forcing Robert's thighs to spread even more, the boy settling in a comfortable all-fours kneel, with his head tipped back slightly and his mouth opening invitingly. 

"Such an eager pup. A greedy, eager little thing" Robert hummed, a hint of chastising in his voice as he reached forwards, drove two fingers into the boy's mouth as the other worked on his belt buckle. He pressed his fingers down into the softness of Tom's tongue, pushing them just a breath from the back of his throat as he pulled aside his belt and drew down the zipper of his slacks, letting out a soft sigh when they were no longer trapping his straining cock. "Watch those teeth" he warned, though it was mostly jesting as he dipped his fingers through the cut of his boxers, drawing his cock out into the warm air of the room. 

They both sighed in relief at the same time - Though Robert suspected for differing reasons. He kept his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, not enough to give him anything except some positioning and stability as Tom stared at it hungrily. Robert wasn't so egotistical as to admit that it made him preen. He wasn't exactly bestowed with a cock that belonged in the 'monster' category, but he was an inch or so above average, thick and cut. People wouldn't be tossing him into the 'old man kink' bracket anytime soon. 

"Its..."

"As much as I'd love my ego stroked, there's something else I want stroked more" Robert hummed, tone conversational as he squeezed himself slightly, hips nudging up into his own grip. Tom looked up at him like he was about to make a quip, but evidently changed his mind, shuffling even closer and sinking down onto his haunches, hands raising to take the place of Robert's. Robert had touched ad held Tom's hands before, but somehow they took on an entirely new perspective now. His slender fingers wrapped around Robert's cock was like a revelation, his measured grip stealing any words that Robert might have thought to say. 

Sex was normally just a chase of pleasure. Fulfilling desires of the carnal sort. But Tom held him _reverently_ , like he was holding something holy, one hand wrapped gently around the base of his cock and another just below the head, thumb gently pressing and rubbing into the sensitive space beneath the bulb of it. Robert fought to keep quiet, fought not to just grip the boy in place and fuck his hands like some sort of rutting beast, and was rewarded with Tom licking his lips, leaning down to ghost a breath over the pink, swollen tip. 

"I'm about to suck Robert Downey Jr's dick" Tom announced to himself, and Robert barked out a laugh. 

"Oh my Go- _argh_!"

The noise that the word dissolved into was utterly embarrassing and nonsensical, surprise mixing in with pleasure when Tom sucked the head of his cock into his mouth like he was trying to suck a golfball through a garden hose, lips sealing just under the flare of it, tongue flexing against the spongy tip. It was no magical act, but perhaps the knowledge of _who_ was sucking his dick made it seem quite suddenly like no other blowjob he'd ever had. He could feel the slight ridge where Tom had bitten into his cheek during a stunt, the silky softness of his inner cheeks and tongue. He wanted to sink his hands into the boy's hair, impale that pretty throat on his cock until Tom was writhing between his legs, desperate to breathe. 

With precise, controlled delicacy, he soothed a hand through those dark locks, appreciating the way they ruffled around his fingers as Tom suckled, tongue dipping briefly into his slit before retreating to lap at the flare. It was a tease of pleasure, a promise of something more that danced up and down Robert's cock, not enough but not entirely nothing. "Good boy" he assured him, voice thick as Tom began to gently pump him through his fists, thumbs pressing and tracing in all the right places to have Robert's hips lifting into his wet heat. Tom reacted in kind, sliding his upper hand down enough that he could swallow more of Robert's cock, throat opening in a beautiful, teasing flex. Robert watched his cock sink slowly between those lips with rapt attention, letting out a soft, hissing breath. 

"Tell Daddy where you want his cum" Robert managed, letting just a little assertiveness bleed into the words. Fuck, but he wanted to cum anywhere the kid would let him. He'd take rutting against the kid's leg like a dog if that was all he'd allow. And wasn't that curious? Robert was in the position of dominance, but Tom still had so much control, so much power over him. 

As if reluctant to get off his dick, Tom hollowed his cheeks on the up-slide, milking Robert for pre-cum and drawing the man into arching his spine slightly, uttering a soft curse as the boy let his cock fall from his mouth with a soft, wet pop sound. 

"I want you to cum so deep in my guts I can taste it" Tom uttered, plainly and with a completely dead-set face. In that single moment, Robert cursed the kid's talent for acting, because they merely sat there for several seconds blinking at each other and letting the words settle like dust around them, Tom still gripping Robert's cock like a joystick. Robert fought down the urge to laugh, because it was a ridiculous thing to say, and yet...

He leaned forwards, as slow as he dared to drag this moment out for. Curling over the space where Tom was crowded into to duck down, gentle hands tipping Tom's head back by the jaw, thumbs pressing gently into the hinge to part his lips as Robert spoke against the corner of his mouth. 

"Then you better get on your hands and knees on the bed". 

This close, he could see the way Tom's gaze fell to his mouth, the visible eagerness there. He knew what that meant, the weak gaze that flickered between his eyes and his mouth, and he gentled his grip on Tom's jaw, relaxing them both slightly. "If you want to, you can" he offered roughly, internally screaming for it. They'd kissed each other on the cheek countless times, atop the head and on the jaw and when Robert was feeling tender, on the forehead. But never the mouth. And somehow that just served to make all of this... _Real_. 

Well. More _intimate_. It was already very real. 

He'd thought about kissing Tom countless times. How that cute little mouth would fit against his own. How it would look, kissed raw and scraped red with his stubble. Tom breathed out, harsh enough that Robert could smell the peppermint and coffee on his breath, and then the kid was pushing forwards, one hand on Robert's thigh and the other fisting in his shirt to drag him closer. Close enough that Robert could see the flecks of lighter gold in his eyes before they were covered, closed, and he shut his own too as their lips brushed in a ghost of a kiss. 

It was the opening of a metaphorical floodgate, Tom's fingers twisting further in his shirt to haul him closer, hand going from his thigh back to his cock, pumping slowly as he tipped his head, lips parting easily against Robert's mouth with the barest of raw noises at the base of his throat. Robert swallowed the noise with ease, following the angle of Tom's head to lick into his open mouth, tracing the wetness of his tongue and the softness of his lower lip. Tom gave a muffled sound of approval, returning the favour and hollowing his cheeks around Robert's tongue the next time it dipped into him. 

They kissed for a while, the urgency building in time with the steady fill of pleasure pooling between Robert's legs, hips nudging up in short, small thrusts against Tom's grip before he pulled away from breath, hand clamping down on Tom's wrist. "I believe I gave you an order, you disobedient little pup". Because if this kept up, Robert was going to cum all over Tom's fist like a teen. And that whilst that would fulfil Robert's goal, it wouldn't hit Tom's. The kid seemed to realise it, too, biting his lip before reluctantly letting his hand go lax in Robert's grip, fingers pulling away from his almost painful erection. 

"Bed, take off your clothes on the way. All fours, like a good little bitch. I'm sure you can manage that" Robert hummed, letting go of Tom's wrist and leaning back in a casual, splayed out manner, making a 'go on' gesture with his hand towards the plush bed that awaited them. Tom's gaze fell to his mouth again, then down to his cock, like he was drinking in the incentive, and then he shuffled backwards from between his thighs, backing up until he was free and rising onto surprisingly shaky legs. He watched Tom catch his balance for a moment, before he padded across the room, hands working on his shirt as he went. It was discarded to reveal strong, sloping shoulders that tapered off into a waist Christ Evans would be jealous off, muscles smooth and flexing as Tom kicked off his sneakers and made short work of sweeping down his trousers and boxers. 

It seemed almost instinct for the boy to lower onto his forearms, settling with his knees shoulder-width apart, spine arched in an obscene manner that presented his ass perfectly, cheeks spread just slightly to reveal a hairless, pink little rose between them. 

Robert sucked in a sharp breath and gave the base of his dick a solid, unforgiving squeeze. If anything could make an old man blow his load too soon, it was that taught, slender little body. Those sculpted thighs and that thick, fat ass he wanted to bury his face in until he couldn't breathe. Years of gymnastics and acting and exercise had sculpted Tom's body into something that Robert wanted to _ravage_. Something he wanted to see bruised and marked, contorted and bound. He had years of material stored in his fantasies, a flavourful variety of scenarios and positions and delights he wanted to see that body bring to real life. 

But. Hopefully, there would be time for that in the future. 

"Do you like prep?" Robert asked, keeping his tone level, controlled as he rose to stand, fingers working on his shirt to open it. He was thankful he hadn't worn anything too layered or complex today, discarding the silky fabric without care. His belt was already open, so all that needed to be done with to kick off the Louboutin dress shoes and ease his cock back through his pants, discarding his slacks in a heap atop his shirt and boxers. Being naked felt invigorating, even more so when he was starting at a plush, soft body that he was about to sink into, to surround himself with. His cock gave a twitch against his lower stomach, smearing pre-cum on the soft skin there. 

"Yes. Sometimes. You don't need...Just two. I wanna feel it" Tom mumbled, looking over his shoulder. His pretty little cock hung between his taut thighs, pink and already drooling onto the bedding. It made Robert remind himself that this was the first time he was seeing it - Actually _seeing_ it, not just fractured glimpses on set whenever Tom was changing suits or struggling to get out of one to piss, and he briefly lamented not thinking of it sooner. He could've had the boy _writhing_ as he swallowed him down. 

"You want to feel me splitting you open, hm?" Robert asked, kicking aside his clothing as he wandered past it. In his hopefulness, he'd made sure to come prepared, a little toiletry baggie set on the counter besides the bed. Within it were condoms and lube, though he supposed the condoms were a rather moot point. "Want to feel me forcing your body to make room for me? Burying myself inside you and stuffing you full of cum for the first time". He kept his tone light, like he was merely reading the newspaper instead of talking dirty to the object of most of his lavish dreams, situating himself on the edge of the bed just behind Tom. 

Robert reached out and settled a hand on the boy's flank, watching the muscle jump there before it settled, like soothing a riled up horse. "I'm going to take you apart, my darling" he promised Tom softly, watching the boy breathe out and close his eyes at the words, the faintest shudder running down his spine. "I'm going to ruin you, and I promise you're going to _love_ it". He kept soothing a hand down Tom's side as he reached for the baggie, aware that the boy was now watching his every move, though he didn't drop that perfect pose, elbows sank deep into the mattress for support. 

Robert pulled the tub of lube from the bag, making sure to set it down in Tom's sight before he discarded the baggie back to the bedside counter. It had some wipes in it, but he wouldn't need those until later. Instead of reaching for the lube again, he moved to sit slightly further behind Tom, using a hand on the back of his thigh to gently encourage him a few paces further up the bed, until his head hung over the pillows and there was ample room for Robert to kneel behind him, situating himself comfortably. 

"Are you going to enjoy this, puppy? Having my name on your list?" Robert asked, a gentle note of teasing in his voice as he ran his hands up, over miles of taut, strong muscle to grasp a handful of his ass. Tom shifted with a sharp inhale, pushing back into the solid grip. He let go of the round muscle and pulled his hand back, giving it the very gentlest of swats just to watch it bounce under his touch. Tom whimpered before him, but it was a pleasured noise, his head dropping down with a breath, so Robert did it again, no real force behind the light swing as he brought his other hand up, taking two ample palm-fuls of ass and squeezing. 

"Y-you're not just a score" Tom huffed at him, and Robert did his best to ignore the warmth that the words spread through him, letting go of Tom's ass with one hand to reach for his own neglected cock, giving it a few tight, sturdy tugs. He let Tom's go ignored in favour of playing with his asscheeks a little longer, kneading the firm muscles and appreciating the volume of them before he dipped his thumbs into the steep crease, pulling them apart further to fully expose Tom's tight little hole. 

"I suppose I wouldn't be too mad, knowing you were bragging about taking my cock" Robert added jestingly, careful not to shift on the bed too much as he leaned forwards. He breathed evenly and quietly, letting Tom stew in wondering what would come next before he slid his thumb down, letting it brush a light line over that perfect little ring. Tom twitched beneath him, letting out another soft sound as Robert did it again, then let his thumb stay there, pressing against it gently and testing the slight resistance it gave to the pressure. 

"So hungry for it, darling" Robert hummed approvingly, watching Tom's cute little hole dilate slightly against the touch, like it wanted to open up for him and greedily suck him in. "Such a naughty little puppy, being so greedy" he admonished, giving Tom's cheek another gentle tap before he pulled his thumb away, not giving so much as a warning as he leaned down. It was all too easy to let his lips rest over Tom's ass, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smirk as Robert pushed the tip of his tongue against him, licking into him with enough force that he could feel Tom's body part for him slightly as the boy yelped and scrabbled at the pillow, high-pitched and keening. 

" _Rob_! Wha- _Ah_ ". 

Tom's voice broke off into a gasp as Robert flexed his tongue, gently pulsing it against the soft little hole before he pulled back, enough to lick a wet, flat stripe over it as he withdrew fully, a satisfied smirk gracing his mouth. He watched Tom's ass flex a little before the boy was pushing up to rise on his knees, upper body twisting to grab helplessly for Robert. The older man went pliantly, shifting closer curiously as Tom grappled him into leaning close, their bodies pressing together with a satisfied exhale from both of them as Robert's heavy cock came to rest in the groove of Tom's ass. Robert's settled one hand on Tom's hip and the other wrapped around his shoulder, holding his jaw steady when it became clear that Tom was trying to kiss him again. 

"You - You-" Tom spluttered against his mouth, kissing him with gentle desperation, wet and a little clumsy. Robert chuckled against his lower lip before nipping the soft skin in a careful drag of his teeth, feeling Tom shudder against him. He rolled his hips leisurely, letting his cock drag in the bare grip of Tom's asscheeks. Tom pulled at him incessantly until they both lost their balance, folding over each other like a pair of rutting dogs, Tom only just managing to brace himself on an elbow, Robert carefully mounted over him, hands falling to the bedsheets for stability before he reached back up, soothed a hand over Tom's hip. 

"Don't distract me next time, and I might let you taste yourself on my tongue" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Tom's shoulder as his hand snuck around between them, wrapping in a teasingly light grip around Tom's cock to pump him in slow, sweet strokes. Tom's hips hitched forwards, fucking loosely into his fist as the boy moaned beneath him, head dropping to bury against his forearm. Robert kissed his way down Tom's curved spine, breath hot across his skin and palms gentle as he traced his way back down towards that round, tempting ass, his own body twitching at the way his cock slid down the groove of Peter's body. He licked his way into the small of Tom's spine and squeezed his thighs gently, feeling the boy tremble beneath his hold as he pressed back in between his cheeks. 

Tom still jumped when his tongue lapped at his hole, trailing over it in a wet, slow slide. "Anyone would think that nobody had ever done this to you before" Robert murmured against his skin, letting his teeth skin the side of the boy's cheek in a gentle nip. Tom shook beneath him, a soft, low moan vibrating down his spine. 

"T-Twice. Before". 

"Only twice? Mm, what a shame. I'd eat you out like you're one of my five a day" Robert remarked against him, before pushing his tongue to form a point, sinking it into Tom's pliant, loose body. The boy uttered a punched _hhnphgg_ above him as Robert thrust his tongue slowly, taking his sweet time about licking into Tom's insides. Tom was silky and smooth on his tongue, a hot tightness that Robert would just about give up everything to feel squeezing around his cock. He reached between his own thighs to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it idly with a flex of his fingers. 

"R- _Rob_. Please. Daddy, _please_ " Tom breathed above him, though nothing followed the begging, no demands or elaboration on what he wanted as Robert tongue-fucked him, pulsing and flattening his tongue inside the boy to get him nice and spit-slick. It barely took two minutes for Tom to start grinding back against his tongue, riding his face with all the need of someone who hadn't cum in a lifetime. When Robert pulled back enough to ever so gently bite the meat of his ass, he could see the insides of Tom's cheeks were scraped red and raw from his stubble. 

He took pity on the whimpering pup, taking a gentle hold of Tom's cock and forming a tight channel for the boy to roll his hips into, watching as Tom's cock rose and fell into the space of his fist with rapt attention. "Good pup" he cooed, squeezing the tip of Tom's cock before sliding his hand up the boy's slender, pretty shaft. He gave his balls a slight squeeze before retreating again, not wanting it to be over too soon. He wanted to fuck the boy good and deep before either of them came. With a thoughtful sound, he reached for the lube, pressing his thumb against Tom's hips when the boy began to sink towards the mattress like he was going to try grinding himself to completion. 

"Ah, ah. Maintain pose, you dumb little thing" Robert chided, flipping the cap on the lube and upending it over the groove of Tom's ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and watching in satisfaction as a glob of it dropped down, landing on Tom's tailbone with a wet sound before it began to slowly run between his cheeks, leaving a wet and shiny trail in its wake. The boy jerked under the cold gloop with a sharp exhale, and Robert pet at him gently. "Good" he praised, reaching out to trail his index finger through the mess in a slow, downward drag. 

And, sue him, Robert liked to play a little mean, so when his fingertip reached the soft little furl of Tom's ass, he didn't give a pause or warning before pressing gently, watching in fascination as Tom's ass immediately and hungrily parted for his finger, spreading around the digit to suck him into its heat. They both groaned in tandem; Robert's low with appreciation and Tom's strained, pitched high and needy. It tapered off into a keen as Robert's finger sank deeper into him, right up to the last knuckle as easy as breathing. 

"Would you look at that" Robert murmured, equal parts surprised and delighted as Tom pushed back against his finger, like it wasn't deep enough, wasn't what he needed. 

"Ro- _Daddy_ " Tom whimpered, soft and desperate. Robert shushed him gently, soothing a hand over his flank, down his thigh, reaching around to pet gently at his tummy in a soothing manner as he let him adjust to it. When Tom began trying to fuck himself in earnest, Robert gave his ass another gentle swat and then used a handful of it to hold Tom in place, stopping him from grinding back against his finger as he withdrew it slowly, using his thumb to rub more lube around where his digit disappeared into that pink little hole. 

"Easy" he soothed, sinking his finger back in. Tom was still tight, but the slide was easy, smooth, and Robert let his hand drop to his cock, fondling himself idly as he watched his finger sink in and out of Tom's pliant, taut body. He could watch this forever - And he imagined watching that beautiful little hole swallow his dick would be even better. He relished in the way that Tom's ass squeezed greedily over him each time he tried to pull back, the hot slide as it tried to keep him inside, buried deep. Oh, how that drag would feel over his cock, though. 

"If you don't fuck me within the next five minutes I'm going to scream" Tom ground out through clenched teeth, drawing an amused chuckle from Robert as he rise higher onto his knees, finger still deep inside the boy. He draped himself over Tom's back, careful not to dislodge his finger or lose his balance as he reached out with his free hand and grasped the collar, tugging it back until Tom was forced to arch his spine, testing that famous flexibility for him. It was a beautiful sight, and he mouthed at Tom's shoulder, pressing slow, sloppy kisses there as he drove his finger in deep and kept pushing, testing the plush depths of Peter's body as the boy writhed underneath him. 

"R-Rob! Oh, fuck. So - S'deep. Its good, s'good, its-" Tom's babble cut off as Robert found that sweet little spot within him and dragged his finger along it slowly, massaging it with care as Tom squirmed and tried to thrust back, riding Robert's finger. When Tom was making a steady stream of noises, hips rolling like he didn't know whether to rock back or fuck forwards, Robert let his wrist twist slightly, fringing his middle finger up as he pulled his hand back again. A squeeze of Tom's asscheek was all the warning he gave, reaching for the collar again and using it to pull Tom's body back onto his fingers, leaning as far back he dared to try and watch them sink into the boy, who mewled beneath him. 

" _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ " Tom chanted, spine arching and body tilting as Robert's fingers sank into him steadily, spreading that tight little ass wide over their thick length. Tom's body jolted and dropped as the boy moved an arm, supporting himself with just one as the other reached down, grasping hold of his cock and pumping himself in tight little jerks. Robert gave a low hum, but allowed it, releasing hid hold on Tom's collar to lean back and admire the view. And fuck, but it was a _gorgeous_ one. Tom's pink little rim stretched over his fingers, taking it so beautifully. Robert pulled his hand back just to watch the dusky ring drag over them, pulled out slightly by the motion, then pushed, watching it dip inwards with the pressure. 

"What a noisy little thing you are. I ought to muzzle you" Robert remarked, thrusting his fingers slowly into Tom's body, as deep as before, until the boy's thighs were shaking. He found that sensitive little space again, slowly working it with the pads of his fingers. Tom's head turned, teeth resting over his forearm in an attempt to stifle the sounds that were seemingly unstoppable from the base of his throat. The noise made Robert's cock throb against his hip, twitching with restless dire. 

When the needy rutting of Tom's hips got faster, the boy's body tightening up around his fingers, Robert reached down and pushed his hand away from his cock, wrapping thick fingers around the base and giving it a tight squeeze to stave off any orgasm that might've been building. Tom cried out beneath him, pulling tight like a bowstring as he fought the need to move, and Robert rewarded him by fussing through his curls again, pushing away those that had become tacky over his forehead. "Soon, you greedy little pup". 

" _Now_ ". 

It was a pathetic whine, as petulant as it was desperate, and Robert paused, fingers pressed firmly against Tom's prostate. Just for the insolence, he shifted his hand, grinding his fingers against it on an upstroke that had Tom practically climbing up the bed with a broken, strung-taut sound. "You think you could take it, sweetheart?" He purred, sultry and channelling his inner Tony Stark as he gave the boy's ass another slap, just a fraction harder than the others had been. Tom made a sound almost like a sob, but when Robert leaned around slightly to check on him, the boy was flushed and wild-eyed, like if he didn't get stuffed full of cock in the next moment he would burst. 

"I can take it" Tom agreed breathlessly, balancing back onto his elbows as he looked back at Robert imploringly. It was enough that the older man had to stroke his cock a few times, tracing his lower lip with his tongue before biting it in mock thought. 

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think you're brave enough. Maybe not even trained enough. You're just a dumb little cockslut that hasn't had what he needs yet" Robert remarked, moving close enough that he could grasp his cock, angling it down to rub the underside length of it through the mess of lube as he withdrew his fingers slowly, listening to the loud hitch in Tom's breath. His ass was slick and wet and smooth under Robert's cock, the glide easy and silky as Robert rocked his hips, riding the wet line. He flexed his fingers, slapping the boy's open hole with his cock and preening at the sloppy sound it made. 

"Mm, but I'm a generous man" Robert added, tilting his hips so the wide head of his cock rubbed over Tom's spread little ass, _tsking_ softly when the boy tried to roll his hips, tried to push back and impale him. "Ah, ah" he chided, using his cock to slap the boy again before he dragged his length down between the boy's cheeks, then back up, hissing softly at the teasing flicker of pleasure that sparked down his cock, up his spine. He shifted, let the tip of his cock rest against Peter's slick entrance and groaned lowly as he watched and felt it twitch. 

"Rob, please. Fuck, I swear to God, I - You gotta fuck me" Tom cursed, head shaking and limbs trembling with the effort of not reaching back and stuffing himself with it. Robert only gave a low hum in response, gripping Tom's hip tightly before sliding his hand back to his ass, squeezing a fat, round cheek as he applied just the slightest bit of pressure, watched Tom's ass curve inwards. And just, _just_ as Tom's body began to part for him, stretching open greedily around his cock, _just_ when his soft little body began to swallow him and Tom began to moan, Robert eased back. 

Tom really did cry out, then, wet and desperate. It was only Robert's hand visibly reaching for the lube that had him quieting again, down to a sad little whimper as Robert let a glob of slick drizzle down onto his cock. The coolness made him twitch, but he was silent as he lathered his thick length with it. When he was sure each inch was coated, he reached out, making soft, soothing sounds as he coaxed Tom into a slightly better position. He nudged and pressed until the slender figure was chest down, ass up, cheek nuzzled onto the pillow and knees braced. 

"Good" Robert praised, running his cleaner hand through the boy's hair and offering a soft smile when the kid purred, head tipping into the touch. Robert straightened again and settled himself back into an appropriate position, giving his cock two firm tugs as he took a moment to drink in the beautiful sight before him. "If its too much..." Robert reminded Tom as he gripped his cock, and whatever the boy had intended to say in response was lost to a filthy, broken moan as Robert pressed the tip of his cock against him once more, hips ever so slowly, ever so steadily moving forwards. 

The sensation of Tom's ass opening up around him was something Robert would never forget. That tight, hot heat stretching and gaping around his fat, flared tip, practically sucking him inside. Robert groaned a curse that formed the bass line for Tom's own keening cry, and the boy jerked and writhed when his ass split open around Robert's cock, pulling him that last inch inside so the tip was snug and held tight, buried inside a plush, warm body. 

_"Fuck"_

_"More"_

They spoke in unison, Robert's an appreciative snarl and Tom's a mewling, desperate plea, arms shifting like he was about to push himself up so he could push himself _back_. It was instinct for Robert to move, one hand falling to the small of his spine, the other driving into his hair, twisting a handful of curls and holding them tight, pressing Tom's face and body down with more strength than the boy could hope to overcome. It drove his cock an inch deeper and they moaned together, shaky and strung out. They'd hardly even actually fucked yet, and neither of them would last long. Not charged like this. 

"Take it so well, sweetheart" Robert growled, belaying his earlier taunts as he pressed forwards, watching Tom's eyes roll as his cock drove deeper, sinking in steadily, stuffing the boy full and forcing his body to part around the large intrusion. The glide seemed to go on forever, a tight, squeezing heat that had Robert panting in time with Tom, the boy writhing and thrashing beneath him with a stream of raw sounds. "Easy, honey. So good for me. Taking it so well" he purred, voice rough and jagged. No sooner had he spoke, he bottomed out, hips flush with the swell of Tom's ass, drawing a cracked whelp from the boy. 

" _Fuuuck_ , Rob. _Daddy_. Daddy, _please_. Fuck, so _full_. So _big_. Can't - _Please_ ". Tom's hips were rocking on each strung out word, outright begging for it as Robert gave him a moment to breathe. It was like being gripped by Heaven - Tom's soft, wet walls milking his cock with tight flexes, a divine suction around his cock that threatened to encompass him, consume him. Robert rewarded him with a nudge of his hips, gentle but steady, and Tom whimpered beneath him, hands fisting in the bedsheets. 

"Okay, puppy. Gonna give you what you need" Robert promised, biting his lower lip as he began to slowly pull backwards. Tom's body clung to him like it didn't want him to leave, squeezing hot around his length and milking a shudder of pleasure as he shifted, pressed at the boy's spine again to arch him. When his cock was half-buried in that blissful hole, he pushed forwards again, sinking in and in and _in_ , as deep as he felt he could ever go, Tom's keen getting higher in pitch with each inch that his body greedily swallowed. Robert knew he'd found the right depths of Tom's body, could feel the tip of his cock pressed firmly against that sweet spot and he ground it, rolling his hips so his cock dragged against it, feeling the boy Tom's body arched beneath him, sounds trailing off into a wrenched sob of pleasure. 

It was all the permission Robert needed to begin thrusting, a steady push-pull of his cock that had him moaning, muscles taut and tense, abs flexing with each heaved breath as he tugged on Tom's soft curls, feeling his soft little body milking his cock. "Stay down" he growled at the boy, giving a sharp tug on his hair that had Tom's hips stuttering and his lips parting on a hitched gasp. The boy barely managed a nod before Robert was retreating, hands sliding down to Tom's hips where he got a firm, bruising grip, and then he began to thrust in earnest, using Tom like little more than a fleshlight on his cock. 

The pleasure was warm and burning through his veins, coiling in the pit of his stomach and almost making him dizzy, his own sounds rivalling Tom's for need and lust. Fuck, but he could die after this and he'd die the happiest man alive. Tom was mewling and moaning beneath him, gripping the sheets with white knuckles, his little body jolted up and down with each thrust that increased in desire and strength. The slick slide around his cock was almost too much as Robert snarled, slapped at Tom's ass just to feel his muscles tighten and spasm around him. 

"This is what you needed" he breathed between the wet sounds of his cock driving into a soft body, the slurred moans each time the thick, spongy tip of his cock slid over Tom's prostate. "You needed Daddy's cock inside you, splitting you in half" he crooned, without shame of his own ego as he slowed his thrusts enough to dip a hand down, fingertip tracing where Tom's swollen rim was gaped wide around him, stretched and abused. The boy twitched weakly, nodding against the pillows with the softest little _uh huh._

"Dont worry, puppy. You'll get it, sweetheart. You'll get my cock stuffing you full with your first load of cum" he promised, pulling his hand away so he could shove himself deep into that slick heat, watching as Tom practically crawled up the bed with it, body forced to make room for Robert's cock as he ground in slow circles, fucking himself on the boy's soft inner walls. "Daddy'll mess you up inside, hm? Pump you full of cum, nice and deep" he continued, using his grip on Tom's hair to tug the boy back onto his cock, forcing himself a fraction deeper. 

_"Yes, Daddy"_ Tom hiccuped wetly beneath him, and Robert could feel something flare within him, pulling his hips back and snapping them forwards. It punched a weak sound out of the boy beneath him, and he did it again, listening to that fucked out noise. He set up a deep, punishing pace, each thrust and drag harsh, but not nearly as brutal as each time he buried himself inside the boy, forcing his cock as deep as that tight little ass would suck him in. Robert could tell the pleasure was building for them both, had no concept of how long they'd been like this now. It had all melted away into _TomTomTom_ and the chase of his orgasm, the need to fulfil his promise. 

Robert shifted his weight and hauled the boy up by his hair and a grip on his slender, tucked in waist. His own thighs forced Tom's apart as he let the boy lean back against his chest, both of them braced on their knees. Robert wrapped his hand around Tom's delicate throat, thumb rubbing the skin of his jugular where the collar didn't cover, his breath hot across the boy's jaw as he kissed there, starkly tender in contrast to the way he fucked up into Tom's ass, the boy's wrecked sounds loud in his ear now. "That's it, sweetheart" he coaxed, letting his other hand slide down that taut little tummy, feeling the muscles flex and suck in under his touch. Tom outright cried when Robert wrapped a hand around his cock, tight and unforgiving, pumping him in unison with each thrust. 

It was a good thing that Robert kept in shape, because Tom was limp against him now, head lolling and mouth open on senseless pleasure, hips fucking up into his grip and back onto his cock as Robert thrust like a mindless beast with but one goal. "My good boy" he praised in Tom's ear, turning his head to nuzzle into his jaw, his neck, licking and sucking a markless trail down and back up. Tom's head lolled to meet him, eyes rolling back and closing as Robert ducked down the kiss him, swallowing each crippled sound that Tom gasped into his open mouth. 

Robert's own pleasure was impossible to ignore now, and he fucked into Tom in earnest, so brutally he was sure the boy would need a few day's recovery time. One thrust, two, five and Tom made a sound between a howl and a scream, doubling over and dragging Robert down with him as his body locked up, tightening like a vice around Robert's cock and drawing a low, dark groan from the older man as he braced himself over the boy, teeth sinking into his shoulder with a controlled care he hadn't been entirely sure he still had left in him. 

Tom's orgasm and two more deep thrusts pulled a guttural sound from the older actor and he buried himself as deep as their bodies would allow, jaw locking and eyes squeezing shut as he made good on his word. A thick, creamy load was pumped deep into the boy's silken insides, hot cum marking him up for the first time. Robert pushed it deeper with slow, forceful grinds of his hips, riding out an orgasm that had threatened to completely drag him from awareness. Tom was still whimpering beneath him, fucked out and pliant as Robert reaped his own pleasure. 

_"Can feel it"_ Tom rasped beneath him, blissed and fucked out, eyes closed and a dreamy expression on his face as Robert bathed in the afterglow, still buried snug but no longer moving. They both uttered a low, wet groan when Robert shifted, bracing himself on his elbows so Tom wouldn't have to take his full weight, cock shifting inside the tenderness of Tom's insides. Robert chuckled as he caught his breath, dropping his head to press a trail of tender, sweet kisses along Tom's shoulder. If the boy let him, Robert would spend a whole night just worshipping him, revering in each soft slope, each mark and each inch of creamy skin. 

God, he hoped the boy would let him. Hoped for another time. Anything Tom would let him take. 

"If...I-If..." Tom panted beneath him, voice hitching on a breath, and Robert smirked. He'd seen the kid do a full day's acting with more air in his lungs at the end than this. 

"Take your time" he rumbled in amusement, moving to carefully brush at Tom's curls. 

"If this...Is how...You plan to bribe me...About acting roles in future...The answer is yes....To _every single one_ " Tom managed between breaths, a shy grin creeping onto his face. Robert gave a low laugh, dropping to nudge at Tom's soft cheek gently, drawing him into tipping his head so Robert could press a gentle, affectionate kiss to that swollen, dark mouth. 

"Duly noted" he drawled, and hitched his hips forwards just to hear the boy squeal. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Rom Howney and would like to be part of an active Tumblr group chat, keep an eye out for 'Official Rom Howney'. It can be found with any of the Rom Howney tag searches, but if you can't find it and would like an invite, please shoot me a message on @starkeristheendgame.


End file.
